Melancolía de Año Nuevo
by Nocturnal Kikyo
Summary: Es noche de año nuevo y Ranma está en el tejado contemplando las estrellas. Ya en la mañana, Akane se encuentra con una pequeña y agradable sorpresa. Oneshot para celebrar el Año Nuevo. Feliz 2008!


Todos los personajes de Ranma ½ pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi, este FanFic es un escrito nacido del ocio y de mi amor por estos personajes, sin fines de lucro.

_**Melancolía de Año Nuevo**_

El inicio de un nuevo año… una etapa se deja atrás para comenzar otra ¿Cuántas cosas pasan en un año¿Cuánto nos cambia? Doce meses se hacen una cantidad de tiempo tan larga y tan corta a la vez.

Muchas cosas han pasado desde que llegó a aquella casa, muchas cosas desde que encontró un lugar al que llamar hogar ¿Ha cambiado en todo ese tiempo? No lo sabe realmente y pensar en ello es complicado. En estos momentos se siente incomodo al pensarlo, siempre ha sido reacio a esa clase de meditaciones.

Un suspiro se escapa de sus labios…

Esta noche en especial, se ven más estrellas, eso le agrada, a veces en la ciudad no son tan visibles… Diferentes son las montañas o cualquier otro lugar alejado de la civilización, donde las estrellas son como un mar de luz que se extiende por lo infinito del cielo. Siempre le han gustado las estrellas, solía verlas durante largo rato cuando descansaba de los entrenamientos siendo un niño, y es una costumbre que tal vez nunca se le quite, aún cuando en Tokio sea tan difícil verlas. Bueno, por lo menos esta noche se logran ver varias.

Cierra los ojos un momento, pensando… Un nuevo año, una nueva etapa… Cumplirá 17 años y comenzará un nuevo año escolar. Nuevamente dependerá de otros para pasar las asignaturas, no es un alumno destacado, sólo en la clase de gimnasia se hace notar… ¿Otros? Suena a mucha gente, hace una mueca, sabe muy bien que la persona que le ayudó a pasar de curso es Akane, su torpe y fea marimacho…

Mmmm, probablemente habrá más tranquilidad, sin Nabiki publicando rumores cada cinco minutos, y sacándole fotos a su atractiva anatomía femenina para vendérsela a una manada de pervertidos… Aunque mayor tranquilidad habrá sin Kuno y su espada de madera apuntándole cada mañana… y cada receso… y prácticamente cada minuto.

Una risa se escapa de sus labios… Ok, ok, Kuno es molesto, pero es divertido, al parecer lo extrañará un poco… pero sólo un poco…

¿Les irá bien en la Universidad? Él espera que si, sobretodo considerando lo hábil e inteligente que es Nabiki, pero no lo dijo cuando Akane se lo preguntó de pasada, tan sólo se encogió de hombros… No le pareció importante comentarlo.

¿Qué más cosas cambiaran? Imposible saberlo a ciencia cierta… De momento prefiere que las cosas sigan como están… Le gusta vivir en aquella casa, más ahora que su madre esta con ellos. Es cierto que vive estresado con la katana bien afilada, pero bueno, su vida nunca ha sido definida por la palabra tranquilidad, ahora que lo piensa, no esta seguro de poder soportar demasiada tranquilidad… ¿o pasividad? Para el caso es lo mismo, algo de acción y nerviosismo en su vida es indispensable. Es una artista marcial después de todo.

Oh bien, lleva un buen rato ahí en el tejado y aún no hace lo que planeaba hacer. Le gusta pensar ahí, sobre el tejado, bajo las triunfantes estrellas que traspasan las luces artificiales de la ciudad y se dejan ver. Esa noche esta despejada, fría, pero despejada.

Una brisa helada acaricia los mechones de cabello azabache que caen en desorden sobre su frente. Aún esta recostado sobre el tejado, una posición que no le ayuda para nada en su cometido así que se sienta, enderezando la espalda como lo haría si estuviera en el dojo sentado ante el altar.

Introduce sus manos en el bolsillo para sacar un bolígrafo, se lo lleva a la boca para sostenerlo con los dientes mientras hurga su otro bolsillo.

Sólo tiene una oportunidad, eso es lo que piensa mientras observa lo que ha extraído del bolsillo… ¡Demonios! Una oportunidad y ya lo tiene arrugado… Un bolsillo no es útil para guardar papeles importantes.

Mmm… el tejado no es un buen lugar tampoco, al menos no de noche, apenas puede ver con la oscuridad reinante a su alrededor. Pero dentro de la casa el panorama no es mucho mejor… De acuerdo, dentro de la casa hay luz, pero también hay un panda que tal vez no hable pero si que escribe carteles delatores, un viejo pervertido que es más entrometido que la más chismosa de las ancianas, una chica que por motivos que sólo dios puede comprender, averigua todo lo que se puede vender y lo que no se puede vender lo averigua también y logra venderlo igual, y a eso se le suma una dulce chica y un lloroso hombre que lo exageraran todo y terminaran de publicar lo que él planea hacer… para que se entere justo la persona que no debe enterarse… Su torpe y fea marimacho llamada Akane…

Y bien ¿Ahora qué? Esta sentado en un lugar relativamente tranquilo, la luz es escasa, pero eso no es tan importante… Es hora de comenzar ¿no? Y ¿cómo¡Maldición! Las palabras parecen ser enemigas mortales a las que no puede derrotar… Ese pensamiento le molesta, se mueve incómodamente mientras sus facciones dibujan una mueca de desagrado.

Él, Saotome Ranma, no se dejará vencer por unas palabras ¡Por favor! Derrotó a un tipo con alas poseedor de los poderes de un fénix con tal de proteger a la misma mujer a la cual quiere escribirle… ¡Escribirle! Sólo escribirle… no esta planeando luchar contra dragones, cual caballero medieval, ni mucho menos y resulta que ahora le parece que si tiene que elegir entre pelear con un dragón y enfrentar el bolígrafo con una superficie de papel… elige al dragón.

Y las horas pasan… y pasan… y las estrellas se ven muy lindas… Otra vez se ha puesto a pensar en las muchas cosas que cambian sólo porque se ha acabado un año y no ha escrito una sola palabra.

Escucha unas exclamaciones al interior de la casa. La voz de Nabiki diciendo algo sobre los fuegos artificiales que se ven por la televisión.

Ya es medianoche…

Se reacomoda en el tejado, no esta dispuesto a perder más tiempo… Esto es como el arte marcial… Sip, como un combate… Si recién pensó en las palabras como un rival, pues ahora debe vencer a ese rival. Sólo poner el bolígrafo sobre el papel… y trazar unas líneas, sin temor a equivocarse…

Al entrar en la casa el ambiente es bastante agradable. Todos se han dado un abrazo para desear felicidad en este nuevo año que comienza. Aún nadie se ha percatado de que él esta ahí, o al menos eso cree.

- ¿Ranma?

Se voltea y ahí esta ella, vistiendo un chaleco amarillo y una falda corta color rojo, sus torneadas piernas envueltas en unas medias de lana que combinan con el chaleco. Alcanzó a ver un adorno, al parecer una flor, prendida en sus cortos cabellos azulados. Normalmente no se muerde la lengua para decirle fea, pero ahora se la puso difícil, más aún cuando notó un levísimo toque de maquillaje que inmediatamente le desvió la vista a aquellos labios de carmesí. La parte buena del asunto es que no decirle fea, no significa decirle que se ve bonita… Omitir comentarios es una buena opción.

- ¿Dónde estabas? – pregunta la muchacha, sin comprender porque él se la queda viendo con cara de tonto, y verdaderamente interesada por el paradero del muchacho… No es que ella fuera a admitirlo, pero deseaba darle el abrazo de año nuevo… sólo para transmitirle buenos deseos… sólo para eso que la joven ya ve venir malpensados que pensaran quien sabe que cosas ante esos pensamientos que se le han cruzado por la cabeza… esto ya parece trabalenguas… Aunque, si es algo que ella esta pensando y no diciendo en voz alta ¿Quién va a pensar mal de su deseo de abrazarlo a parte de ella misma?... ejem… pero ese no es el tema, el tema es que la chica quería saber donde estaba él, deseando fervorosamente que las repuestas no incluyeran comida china ni okonomiyakis.

- En el tejado – contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

- ¿Y qué hacías en el tejado precisamente ahora que es noche de año nuevo?

- Pensaba… cosas…

- ¿Piensas¿O sea que tu cerebro no esta de adorno? – preguntó la chica soltando una risa. Él le dirigió una muy poco amistosa mirada.

- Muy graciosa, pues claro que pienso… pensando se gana un combate, no sólo lanzando golpes a lo loco como cierta marimacho que podría mencionar.

La risa cesó de golpe… Oh bien, le había devuelto el insulto… La parte mala es que la señorita Tendo Akane puede insultarlo cuantas veces quiera y eso esta perfectamente bien… Pero si él la insulta sólo una vez ya ha cometido el peor de los delitos… Pero ¡hey! No la esta insultando, sólo esta diciendo la verdad ¿Cómo demonios la chica mejorará si él le miente?

Pero el mazo no entiende razones y ya lo tiene incrustado en su cabeza… Y dolió… Pero ya esta acostumbrado… Todos lo están, así que a nadie le llamó la atención.

Mejor regresar al tejado, es noche de año nuevo y no quiere pelearse con ella, al menos no una de esas peleas que terminan con ella casi llorando y él molido a golpes. El golpe del mazo dolió, pero no tanto como una de las memorables palizas que Akane le ha dado en varias ocasiones.

Pero no puede irse así como así… es año nuevo, sería de mal gusto irse sin dejarle buenos deseos a las personas especiales para él ¿verdad?

Saluda a Nabiki, quien le dirige una insinuante mirada que Ranma interpretó muy bien, ya que decía claramente: "No estaré en Furinkan, pero aún no te libras de mi, de mi cámara y del agua fría"… ¡Maldita Nabiki!...

Luego saludó a su padre, golpeándole en la espalda, la idea era darle un golpe amistoso, pero no calculó bien su fuerza y terminó lanzándolo al otro extremo de la estancia.

- Perdona viejo – se disculpó aguantando la risa.

- Descuida Ranma, no podría enojarme contigo en una fecha taaan especial… - amabilidad, mucha amabilidad de Saotome Genma era para asustarse, sobretodo cuando acababa de ser golpeado. Un mal presentimiento inundó cada fibra de su ser cuando sintió a su padre emanar un aura que le era conocida - Cuna del infierno… - alcanzó a murmurar su padre en tono inquietante… Terror, era todo lo que podía sentir ante esa técnica, pero antes de caer victima de ella, Kasumi apareció con bocadillos y distrajo al glotón de Genma, momento que Ranma aprovechó para escabullirse, esquivar al viejo pervertido que algo decía sobre una bella pelirroja usando el brasier que llevaba en sus arrugadas manos, y saludar al señor Tendo.

No era de sorprenderse que aquel hombre de larga cabellera negra y poblado bigote estuviera derramando verdaderas cataratas de sus ojos. Tampoco le extrañó que lo abrazara diciéndole que lo quería como a un hijo, que le agradecía todas las veces que había rescatado a Akane, recordándole aquella vez en que unos pájaros se llevaron a su pequeña hija a China… etc, etc… Ranma odiaba esos sentimentalismos, por eso se desprendió del señor Tendo lo más rápido que pudo. Sin embargo, antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, le sonrió amistosamente.

- Yo… lo considero como un segundo padre señor Tendo.

Se le salió, no era algo que planeara decir y se dio una bofetada mental por ello. Sus palabras consiguieron que aquel hombre llorara aún más y dijera palabras incoherentes entre las cuales le pareció distinguir "boda", "próxima", "hijo" y "no fallar".

- ¿Estamos sentimentales cuñadito? – era la voz de Nabiki.

- Cállate…

- Da igual machito frío como el hielo, se te nota que nos quieres a todos.

- Eeeeeh… bueno yo…

- Yo también te quiero mucho Ranma, como si fueras mi hermano, y sólo por eso he decidido darte un regalo de año nuevo – dijo Nabiki sacando una tarjeta de su bolsillo – Toma, es la tarjeta de año nuevo que te compré.

Ranma recibió aquella tarjeta "comprada", era sólo una hoja de cuaderno.

- ¿Compraste esto?

- Si, mira lo que dice.

Ranma leyó las palabras, reconociendo la letra de Nabiki.

_Querido cuñadito, como muestra de mi afecto te deseo un muy feliz año nuevo y te perdono los intereses de tu deuda conmigo, así que ahora tu deuda se reduce a sólo 4000 yens._

- Digamos que pagué la tarjeta con el dinero que recibiría de los intereses.

- Vale… gracias – dijo Ranma con una gota de sudor cayendo por su frente.

- Feliz año nuevo Ranma – le dijo una dulce voz a sus espaldas y antes de darse cuenta era abrazado por una muchacha sólo un poco más baja que él. Un leve rubor cubrió sus mejillas, tímido ante aquella muestra de afecto. La chica lo soltó enseguida.

- Feliz año nuevo Kasumi…

- Ranma, hijo.

- Mamá.

Era la primera vez que pasaba un año nuevo con ella, al menos, la primera vez que podría recordar, ya que la última vez que vivió un día así con ella, él era muy pequeño. Se sintió extraño cuando aquella mujer lo abrazó, no es que fuera la primera vez que su madre lo abrazara, era sólo que dos fechas especiales se habían sucedido y ambas fechas lo estaban haciendo sentir extraño. Navidad primero y ahora Año Nuevo y no estaba acostumbrado a pasar esas fechas en un cálido ambiente familiar como ese.

Soltó a su madre luego de desearle un feliz año y dirigirle una sincera sonrisa, tomó unos cuantos de los bocadillos que Kasumi había servido en la mesa y después se retiró de la sala y se dirigió al tejado.

Y allí estaba otra vez, mirando las estrellas, completamente solo…

Le había gustado aquel ambiente, le había gustado la efusividad del señor Tendo, la ternura de Kasumi, y el cariño de su madre. Incluso le había gustado la casi pelea que había tenido con su padre y la extraña muestra de afecto de Nabiki… Y muy dentro de su corazón, le había gustado discutir un poco con Akane y verla, ver lo bonita que se veía esa noche.

Pero estaba solo y no porque los otros lo hubieran alejado, él se había retirado, él había subido al tejado…

Ya es más de media noche, oficialmente es primero de Enero, ya ha comenzado un nuevo año.

Y las cosas siguen igual ¿no es así? Nada ha cambiado sólo porque hay que conseguir un nuevo calendario, al menos no todavía.

Pero…

Por una vez…

Por esta vez…

Le gustaría dejar de huir de las cosas que de veras le hacen sentir bien…

¿Volver a la sala? Mmmm no todavía, es agradable mirar las estrellas…

Había cerrado los ojos tan sólo un momento, pero en cuanto los abrió, supo que se había quedado dormido. No escuchaba ni el más mínimo ruido al interior de la casa, todo estaba en silencio. Bajó del tejado, la casa estaba sumida en la oscuridad.

De un solo salto se trepó hasta una de las ventanas, una en particular que le resultaba bastante familiar por la cantidad de veces que se había encaramado a ella.

Esta abierta, un error por parte de la muchacha que habitaba aquel cuarto, ya que la noche estaba muy fría y la brisa helada que se colaba por la ventana, literalmente congelaba el lugar.

Entró despacio y cerró la ventana. Miró hacia la cama, a la muchacha de cabellos azulados que estaba recostada ahí.

No pudo evitar reírse. Las sábanas estaban en completo desorden, dejándola casi descubierta. Parecía que la muchacha hubiera mantenido un combate con las mantas.

- Marimacho tonta, ya estas peleando en sueños de nuevo, te vas a enfermar, hace mucho frío – musitó, tan despacio que ni estando despierta le hubiera escuchado.

Se acercó a ella, levantó las mantas y la cubrió totalmente.

- Gracias – murmuró la chica entre sueños. Asustado creyéndola despierta, se paralizó, luego se acercó un poco y comprendió que había hablado dormida.

- Gracias… - repitió – Feliz año nuevo… Mamá…

Unas lagrimillas, muy pequeñas se escaparon de entre sus cerrados parpados. Ranma quedó allí, desarmado…Inclinándose junto a la cama, pasó su mano por entre los cortos cabellos de su prometida.

- Tú también te sientes sola ¿verdad?

Hurgó sus bolsillos y luego dejó sobre el escritorio el papel en el que había estado escribiendo antes, cuando se encontraba sobre el tejado. Cogió entre sus dedos el bolígrafo y rápidamente trazó unas cuantas palabras más.

Luego salió por la puerta, teniendo cuidado de no hacer ruido, la muchacha no despertó y Ranma se dirigió hasta su propio cuarto.

Ya de mañana Akane despertó cuando los primeros rayos del sol se filtraron a través de los cristales de su venta. Se había acostado tarde y no quería abrir los ojos. Había tenido un sueño tan bonito.

En su sueño toda la familia estaba con ella. Su padre, Kasumi, Nabiki, el enorme panda que tenía por futuro suegro, la señora Nodoka y por supuesto Ranma. Ella había dado el abrazo de año nuevo a todos… Era un momento feliz, un momento en que sentía que todo era perfecto. Se sentía bonita, se sentía agradable, talentosa y sobretodo, se sentía querida.

Y justo después de abrazar a su prometido para desearle un feliz año nuevo, escuchó una voz a sus espaldas… Una voz dulce, una voz hermosa… Tan lejana era la última vez que la había oído, pero a la vez tan cercana era que aún podía recordarla con claridad.

Se soltó de Ranma y la vio… a ella… a la persona que más necesitaba.

- Akane… - había murmurado ella… pero la muchacha no la dejó continuar, se abalanzó sobre ella, abrazándola como si la vida entera se le fuera en ello.

- Gracias… Feliz Año Nuevo… Mamá…

Era todo lo que podía decirle… Gracias… por estar ahí con ella, por no dejarla sola…

Pero había abierto los ojos, y la magia se había acabado… Su madre estaba muerta… su madre llevaba años muerta...

Siempre que se cambia de etapa se siente cierta melancolía… Y un año nuevo es un cambio de etapa.

Se esperan cosas buenas para el año siguiente, se pasa un buen momento en familia mientras se le da la bienvenida al nuevo año… Una fiesta divertida, abrazos, comida y risas… Pero siempre se siente… muy en el interior… aunque sea un atisbo de melancolía…

Las cosas que extrañamos, las cosas que no volverán, los recuerdos que van quedando atrás… La infancia va pasando, también la adolescencia… cambios y nuevas experiencias que se avecinan… Es emocionante, pero a veces asusta un poco y esas emociones se traducen en una melancólica sensación…

El día anterior dejó un bonito kimono de invierno preparado.

Se levantó finalmente de la cama y decidió vestirse en seguida. La familia había acordado ir a rezar la bienvenida al nuevo año a un templo.

Era un kimono muy bonito, de un tono rosa más tirado a un rojo muy claro que un rosado propiamente tal. Unas flores bordadas en hilo escarlata resaltaban en la tela. Un contraste entre distintos tonos de la misma gama de color. Se veía preciosa. Volvió a maquillarse un poco, cogiendo el estuche de maquillaje que le regalara la tía Nodoka por Navidad y luego prendió de sus cabellos una rosa escarlata que combinaba perfectamente con su hermoso kimono.

¿Se veía bonita?

Lastima que cambiar de año, no cambia necesariamente la apariencia, todo cambio es lento, no depende de una fecha, por mucho que esa fecha te diga que estas cambiando de etapa.

Kasumi era ciertamente más femenina y hermosa, Nabiki tenía un encanto de chica mala seductora, Ukyo era una chica linda con muy buenas curvas y Xian-Pu… Xian-Pu, cuerpo perfecto, larga y lustrosa cabellera, ojos grandes y expresivos, fuerte, talentosa…

Y ella, Tendo Akane… ¿Qué? Con un aburrido cabello corto, facciones que no eran de ensueño, senos pequeños y sin el más mínimo encanto. Ranma le recordaba esas cosas a menudo… Ni siquiera cocinaba bien, no era femenina ¡Maldición! No tenía encanto alguno para suplir su falta de atractivo. En lo único que siempre había destacado era en las artes marciales, pero Xian-Pu y Ukyo eran perfectamente capaces de derrotarla en cuestión de minutos.

Odiaba admitirlo, pero era verdad y esa verdad le dolía.

Aparte, tenía una rival mucho más difícil de derrotar… Una muchacha preciosa, poco más baja que ella, menuda, con cintura de avispa, senos grandes y atractivos, rostro hermoso de dulces facciones, larga y hermosa cabellera…hábil, fuerte, mucho más fuerte que cualquiera y… ¡Y ni siquiera era una chica¡Maldición! Su propio prometido es una chica superior a ella.

¿Cómo verse realmente linda ante los ojos de Ranma, si él por si mismo es mucho más linda?

Volvió a mirarse al espejo… Y si sus ojos no le mentían, ella si se veía linda, muy linda ¿o era sólo vanidad?

Fue entonces cuando notó una tarjeta sobre su escritorio. Era una tarjeta para el año nuevo de las que venden baratas en las tiendas. Un simple papel con dibujos de animales muy tiernos. Bajo los dibujos, vio una letra apenas comprensible, más que caracteres japoneses, parecían garabatos hechos por un niño que aún no sabe ni escribir.

Pero ella comprendía aquellos jeroglíficos, estaba acostumbraba a descifrar esa espantosa caligrafía cada vez que ayudaba a cierto artista marcial con sus deberes para la escuela.

- Ranma – suspiró la muchacha, una sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios. A juzgar por lo arrugada que estaba la tarjeta, dedujo que el chico la había guardado en el bolsillo sin cuidado alguno, tan típico de él.

_No soy poeta y esto no se me da bien así que iré directo al grano. Graci__as a ti y a tu familia por todo. Lamento traer tantos problemas, pero no todo ha sido tan malo ¿verdad?_

_Espero que este año sea mejor que el anterior, esa frase es cursi y muy ¿cliché? Creo que así se dice. El punto es que claro que deseo que sea mejor, deseo que cocines mejor para no morir envenado y deseo que mejores en las artes marciales para que no te secuestren t__an fácilmente tontita. Y deseo que no te enojes por esto, realmente traté de decirte algo amable, pero no quería mentirte ahora. Realmente no lo digo para hacerte enojar (bueno, si, a veces si que lo hago, te ves graciosa cuando estas enojada) pero lo hago porque nunca mejorarás si sólo te halago por tus esfuerzos. No se si entiendes lo que quiero decirte porque nunca me expreso muy bien. Ahora estoy descubriendo que escribir es más fácil que hablar, al menos, no me ha interrumpido el mazo. Mmm yo trato de no mentirte, pero esta bien, a veces lo hago y te diré que miento cuando te digo fea. No eres fea, estas bien así como estás, así me agradas._

_Feliz Año Nuevo_

_Ranma_

En este punto Akane se sentía muy sorprendida, realmente a veces escribir y leer resulta más fácil que hablar y escuchar, odió admitirlo en ese momento, pero comprendió lo que Ranma quería decirle. No estaba de acuerdo en el modo que Ranma usaba para hacerle ver sus errores, pero esta bien, nadie es perfecto, ella no lo es y no puede esperar que todos lo sean. Además no pudo evitar sonreír al llegar a la última parte "_esta bien así como estas, así me…_" la siguiente palabra, antes de "_agradas"_ estaba tachada, Akane la miró un buen rato hasta distinguir que lo originalmente escrito ahí era "_gustas_"

Y al otro lado de la tarjeta, había algo más escrito

_PD: Yo te protegí en el Monte Fénix, se que estuve a punto de fallar, pero te protegí. Así que ya no estas sola y yo tampoco. Y espero que tu mamá esté tranquila este donde este porque yo te voy a cuidar ¿vale? Y no me vengas con que eres fuerte y una artista marcial y eso, porque me da igual que llegues a ser tan fuerte o más que Xian-Pu, nunca serás tan fuerte como para que deje de preocuparme por ti tontita. Y ya no llores por tu mamá, ella se pondría triste, yo creo que a ella también le gusta tu sonrisa._

- Eres idiota Ranma, sé que te costó escribir todo esto, y no entiendes que si me hubieras dicho "Si" cuando te pregunté el día de la boda si tú me querías… Yo lo habría entendido antes… todo lo que ahora me dices…

Cuando salió de su cuarto, Kasumi ya estaba preparando el desayuno. Llevaba puesto un delantal sobre un precioso kimono color rosado con pétalos de cerezo bordado. Nabiki estaba sacando cuentas con una calculadora, vestida con un kimono color verde bordado con cuadritos. Su padre y el señor Saotome jugaban shogi, vestidos con kimonos oscuros muy elegantes. La señora Saotome vestía un kimono violeta bordado con mariposas doradas, venía de la entrada con varias tarjetas entre sus manos.

- Son las tarjetas de año nuevo, chicas aquí hay varias para ustedes de parte de sus amigos – dijo la amable señora.

No tardaron en repartirlas, y Akane apartó las tarjetas destinadas a Ranma de parte de Hiroshi, Daisuke, Ryoga, Ukyo, Xian-Pu… una carta de desafío de parte de Kuno y una tarjeta de Kodashi bastante sospechosa, la humedeció en una pecera que encontró por ahí. Vale, se preguntó de donde salió la pecera, pero hay misterios en esta vida que no tienen respuesta así que no le prestó mucha atención a esa duda, sobretodo porque sólo humedecer la punta de la tarjeta paralizó al pobre pez dorado que habitaba las aguas ahora contaminadas por quien sabe que clase de droga.

- Vaya chica… Menos mal que lo ama y no lo odia – una gota de sudor cayó por su frente.

Ranma bajaba las escaleras justo en ese momento, y miró con curiosidad la pecera.

- Toma, tus tarjetas – dijo Akane, echándole un breve vistazo al joven.

- Este… gracias… - respondió él, una muy leve ojeada a su prometida fue suficiente para notar lo hermosa que lucía esta mañana, tomó las tarjetas tratando de disimular el efecto que el mirarla provocaba en sus mejillas y las leyó rápido. Su mirada pasó de la incomodidad al ver la de Xian-Pu, una sonrisa que luego se truncó un poco al ver la de Ukyo, risas al ver las de Hiroshi y Daisuke y una carcajada a ver la de Ryoga, seguida por un cometario sobre defectos direccionales.

Akane observó minuciosamente a su prometido antes de revisar las tarjetas de sus amigos. El chico vestía, como siempre, un traje chino, esta vez unos holgados pantalones negros, y una camisa roja con broches que iban del cuello hacia el costado izquierdo con dragones bordados en hilo negro en el pecho, la camisa le llegaba muy abajo y era atravesada por un cinturón de tela negra a la altura de la cintura. Se veía muy bien, cada expresión que formaban esas atractivas facciones masculinas mientras miraba las tarjetas le resultaba atractiva, su trenza azabache resaltaba entre la tela roja, ya que caía por sobre su hombro. Notó que le había crecido un poco el pelo. Dejó de mirarlo cuando vio una sonrisa de Kasumi especialmente inquietante, de esas sonrisas que decían "Te gusta ¿verdad?" así que centro su atención en las tarjetas, sonriendo y riendo a veces con las palabras escritas por sus amigas de Furinkan. Al leer la que le había enviado Ryoga, comprendió la carcajada de Ranma, el pobre chico de pañoleta estaba perdido como siempre, se limitó a sonreír con indulgencia, le daba algo de pena su despistado amigo.

Nabiki leyó todo a gran velocidad y luego siguió sacando cuentas.

Al finalizar el desayuno todos se alistaron para partir. El señor Tendo fue el primero en salir seguido por el resto de la familia. Ranma estaba por seguirlos cuando se fijó que su prometida no se movía.

- ¿Pasa algo?

- Nop… sólo que… quería decirte… Gracias… por la tarjeta.

Ranma se ruborizó, como la chica no le había comentado nada, creyó que tal vez no la había visto. Quiso recordar lo que había escrito, pero su memoria le fallaba de nuevo y tragó saliva con dificultad.

Anoche se había sentido desagradablemente sentimental ¿habría escrito algo comprometedor sin darse cuenta?

Cuando uno se deja hechizar por el brillo de las estrellas, en una fecha especial y cuando el cobijo de la noche parece proteger de cualquier indiscreción, todo resulta más fácil. Pero en ese momento, con la familia saliendo de la casa, con la luz del sol filtrándose por cada ventana y con su prometida ante él… Todo pensamiento que tuviera mientras estaba recostado sobre el tejado, se confundía entre una maraña de sentimientos encontrados, miedos no reconocidos y profundas inseguridades que nublaban su juicio como una densa niebla.

No tuvo más tiempo para pensar en ello. Antes de darse cuenta, la chica lo estaba abrazando.

Se sintió paralizado.

¿Por qué?

Parecía que nunca se acostumbraría al cálido contacto de un abrazo… Pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho y no sabía como reaccionar a eso. Era agradable, sentir el calor de Akane tan cerca de su cuerpo, sentir su aroma, ese agradable aroma que siempre lo envolvía cuando estaba cerca de ella… Era un abrazo suave, lo suficientemente cercano como para sentir a la muchacha y lo suficientemente lejano como para no sentirse asfixiado e invadido… sensaciones que por el contrario, cierta amazona le hacía padecer cada vez que se le tiraba encima.

Sus brazos yacían inmóviles, a los lados de su cuerpo…

La muchacha sólo estaba ahí abrazada a él, sintiendo la amplitud de sus hombros, su torso masculino y su fuerte espalda. También ella notaba un aroma agradable… el aroma de su prometido. Y el calor que emanaba del cuerpo del joven era simplemente embriagante. Se dedicó a disfrutarlo sin pensarlo, sin sentir vergüenza… Era tan sólo el abrazo de año nuevo que no le dio la noche anterior.

No esperaba reacción alguna en el muchacho. Las pocas veces que lo había abrazado con anterioridad, él no la había abrazado de vuelta.

Por eso se sorprendió cuando las toscas manos de Ranma, torpemente se posaron en su cintura.

Por una vez…

Por esta vez…

No quería huir de lo que estaba sintiendo…

Sólo estaba abrazándola… ¿Cuántas veces antes la ha tenido entre sus brazos cada vez que la protegía, de alguna caída por ejemplo? En esas ocasiones sólo piensa en ella, en que no se lastime, y sentir ese delicado cuerpo entre sus brazos no se hace difícil, porque no piensa en ello.

Y ahora no esta pensando en ello… sólo lo está disfrutando… Por ese motivo fue capaz de apretarla más hacia él, para poder sentirla aún más cerca.

El ruido de voces en la entrada de la casa, comentarios sin mayor relevancia, en ese momento no tienen sentido para ellos, es tan sólo un vago murmullo de palabras ininteligibles.

El tiempo se detiene por un instante… Los segundos podrían componerse de horas, o días… y tendría sentido.

Pero todo, hasta lo más agradable, termina…

- ¿Ranma, Akane?

Los están llamando, no pueden verlos desde la entrada, pero los están llamando, y al oír mencionar sus nombres, se sobresaltan, separándose de golpe.

¿En qué momento sus corazones habían comenzado a latir casi al punto de la taquicardia¿Cuándo fue que toda la sangre de sus cuerpos había decidido adornar de carmesí sus blancas mejillas¿Y desde cuando sus respiraciones estaban tan agitadas, como si llevaran horas corriendo?

Una débil sonrisa esbozaron los labios de la joven. Buena señal, él también le sonrió débilmente.

- Feliz Año Nuevo – dijo Akane dulcemente.

- Eeeeh… Feliz Año Nuevo – murmuró Ranma en respuesta.

La chica se dirigió a la puerta de salida para reunirse con el resto de la familia y él la siguió. Ya todos estaban afuera.

- Los estábamos esperando ¿Qué hacían que tardaban tanto? – la voz pícara de Nabiki hizo esa pregunta mirándolos con malicia.

- N… Nada… ¿Qué? Si tampoco nos tardamos tanto – contestó Akane.

El tema quedó hasta ahí, la familia dio media vuelta y la parejita no tardó en alcanzarlos, aunque iban un tanto rezagados.

Ninguno de los dos supo en que momento se tomaron de las manos.

Un nuevo año trae consigo muchas cosas nuevas, imposibles de imaginar. Tal vez este nuevo año les traería nuevas maquinaciones de Xian-Pu y su bisabuela, nuevos desafíos de Ryoga, Ukyo y vaya uno a saber quien más, nuevos rivales, nuevas aventuras, uno que otro secuestro y rescate… Tal vez este año se venía con más acción… O tal vez traería más calma… Dolores de cabeza con los estudios, nervios el día de San Valentín… Muchas discusiones, insultos e insolencias por parte de él y más golpes de mazo por parte de ella… Pero estaban seguros de que pasara lo que pasara, siempre estarían juntos. No era algo que pensaran con claridad, pero lo sabían, muy dentro de sus corazones.

El año que se fue dejó amargos y dulces recuerdos, el año que ahora comenzaba les traería muchos más, agradables, desagradables… de todo… Pero serían recuerdos que compartirían juntos.

Ya ninguno de los dos se sentía solo.

Pero aún les quedaba algo de terquedad para no darse cuenta de ello.

**Fin**

* * *

Fue una idea espontánea, simplemente abrí el Word y comencé a escribir sin una idea clara de qué iba a pasar en este fic. A medida que fui avanzando las ideas fueron tomando forma en mi mente, pero siempre me sorprendía a mi misma con nuevas ideas en el camino. Jajjajaja, además, me di libertades como narradora que no me había dado otras veces jejjeje, yo me entiendo… Cuando abrí el Word pensaba hacer un relato corto con algún toque de romance y finalmente termine en un relato bastante más largo de lo que imaginé y me tardé tres días en concluirlo. Al menos esta listo para Año Nuevo, que era mi objetivo n.n

En Japón, para Año Nuevo, las personas suelen enviarse tarjetas con buenos deseos. Lo leí en Wikipedia cuando se me ocurrió la idea de hacer un fic con esa temática. Leer eso me recordó un cap de CC Sakura en el que de hecho, Sakura recibió varias tarjetas de sus amigos el día primero de Enero y así fue como se coció este fic dentro de mi mentecita XD En ese cap, Sakura y su familia van a un templo a rezar y recuerdo que Sakura y Tomoyo vistieron unos kimonos muy bonitos, de ahí saque la idea de que fueran a un templo y de que todos vistieran traje tradicional n.n

El año nuevo siempre me pone melancólica, más de lo usual XD y de alguna forma creo quise plasmar esos sentimientos en este fic. Como siempre, siendo incapaz de auto juzgarme, no tengo ni la menor idea de si lo conseguí o no.

Espero que guste este escrito, que no haya resultado muy denso o aburrido leerlo, la verdad, esto lo escribí para mí, tratando de plasmar mis sentimientos en estas fechas y mis ideas de una situación romántica entre mi pareja favorita, sin irme a lo cursi. Al menos a mi me gustó y al menos yo si me entiendo XD.

Un muy feliz año 2008

_**Madame Kikyo + Vampir Symphonie +**_


End file.
